Spellscar Mystery
Oracles of the spellscar mystery have been touched in some way by primal magic. Alternatively, a spellscar oracle might simply be a person who was affected in her past by a primal magic event. Spells Revelations Animate Primal Forces (Su) As a standard action, you can summon a single Small air, earth, fire, or water elemental to serve you. It remains for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier. At 7th level, you can summon a Medium elemental. At 9th level, you can summon a Large elemental. You can use this ability once per day plus one additional time per day at 10th level. You must be at least 3rd level to select this revelation. Eldritch Bolt (Su) You can damage foes with a bolt of raw magical energy. Make a ranged touch attack against any foe within 30 feet. On a hit, you deal 1d8 points of force damage, +1 point of damage per two oracle levels. At 10th level, the bolt’s range increases to 60 feet. You may use this revelation a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Eldritch Resistance (Su) You gain resistance 2 to acid, cold, electricity, fire, and sonic. This resistance increases to 5 at 5th level, 10 at 11th level, and 20 at 17th level. Eldritch Scar (Su) Once per day when you damage a creature with a spell you cast, you may, as a swift action, cause your magic to leave an eldritch scar upon that creature. An eldritch scar appears as a normal scar, save that it f lickers with faint radiance of a color of your choice. The next time that creature casts a spell, uses a spell-like ability, or activates a magic item, it triggers a primal magic event (see Sample Primal Magic Events below) of a CR equal to your caster level. This causes the eldritch scar to vanish. A creature can be marked by only one eldritch scar at a time (a more powerful one replaces a weaker one). An eldritch scar fades automatically after 24 hours. It can be removed before that point via any effect capable of removing a curse (the curse’s level equals your caster level), but if an attempt to remove an eldritch scar fails, that attempt triggers a primal magic event—an event triggered this way does not cause the eldritch scar to fade. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Magic Penetration (Ex) You gain a +2 bonus on any caster level check made to dispel or remove a magic effect (such as when using the dispel magic or remove curse spell). If you are 9th level or higher, the bonus increases to +4. Mystic Null (Ex) You gain a +2 insight bonus on saves against spells and spell-like abilities. At 7th level, this bonus also applies on saves against supernatural abilities. At 11th level, the bonus increases to +4. Primal Manipulation (Su) Whenever you cast a spell that deals acid, cold, electricity, or fire damage, you may change it to deal one of the other listed damage types. You may use this ability once per day, plus one additional time for every 5 levels. At 15th level, you can change a spell to deal sonic damage, though the damage is halved. At 20th level, you can change a spell to deal force damage, though the damage is halved. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Primal Mastery (Su) Whenever a spell you cast triggers a primal magic event, or whenever you use a rod of wonder, roll d% twice when generating the result. You may pick which of the two results actually occurs. You gain a +2 bonus on all saving throws made to resist primal magic events or magical effects caused by a rod of wonder. Trigger Primal Magic Event (Su) Once per day as an immediate action, you can cause a spellcaster (including yourself ) within 30 feet to trigger a primal magic event as the spell is being cast. At 13th level, you can cause any creature in the act of activating a magic item to trigger a primal magic event (see Sample Primal Magic Events below). At 17th level, you can use this ability twice per day. A spellcaster can make a concentration check (DC = 15 + twice the spell’s level) to focus the magic and avoid triggering a primal magic effect, but non-spellcasters activating magic items have no such option. You must be at least 9th level before selecting this revelation. Spell Resistance (Ex) You gain SR equal to your oracle level + 5. You must be at least 11th level before selecting this revelation. Final Revelation Primal Magic (Su) At 20th level, you become a master of primal magic. Whenever you cast a spell, you can choose to trigger a primal magic event (see Sample Primal Magic Events below) in addition to casting the spell itself—you can use this ability once per minute. If your spellcasting causes a primal magic event to occur, your spell effect is not replaced by the primal magic event—it takes place normally, along with the event itself. Sample Primal Magic Events Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited